


Wrak

by Gravier



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, alkohol papierosy i narkotyki, spacerek po piekle które każdy z nas nosi we własnej głowie, weltschmerz i degrengolada, wulgaryzmy, wyrzuty sumienia i demony przeszłości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravier/pseuds/Gravier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ktoś krzyknął.<br/>"Nie. To ja krzyczę", uświadomił sobie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrak

**Author's Note:**

> Stare jak świat i depresyjne jak, cóż, jak Constantine w swoje gorsze dni.

Zawsze wiedział, że najwięcej spokoju odnajduje w nocnych przechadzkach po londyńskich slumsach; w deszczu, lekko zawiany, zagryzając filtr papierosa w zębach. Często znosiło go na East End, może to było zboczenie zawodowe – to ze wschodu przyłaziły wszystkie nieumarłe szumowiny, narkomani voodoo, niedorobieni czarodzieje podkładający magiczny ogień pod jego miasto; a on nie zamierzał dać Londynowi się sfajczyć jak w jebanym ’66.

Nie dopuszczał do siebie głosu rozsądku, który mówił, że nie przysłuży się Londynowi, jeśli pewnej nocy po pijaku utopi się w Tamizie. Jednak… Było coś magicznego i uspokajającego w przemierzaniu ciemnych, wąskich gardeł uliczek Whitechapel, gdy towarzyszyło mu tylko bębnienie deszczu o szyby zakurzonych wystaw sklepowych i cienka spiralka papierosowego dymu, wędrująca wszędzie tam, gdzie on.

\- Masz duszę samobójcy - powiedziała mu kiedyś dawna znajoma, w czasie jednej ze swoich surowych pogadanek, na które, Bóg mu świadkiem, zasługiwał jak nikt inny.

\- Co to ma niby znaczyć, słonko? – zapytał, unosząc wysoko brwi i zaciągając się papierosem z jakąś sobie tylko właściwą bezczelnością. Palił te fajki tak, jakby wystawiał w ten sposób środkowy palec w stronę świata.

\- To znaczy, że wszystko, co robisz, nawet dobre rzeczy, muszą cię w jakiś sposób karać. Zaszczepiono ci wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego, że żyjesz. I teraz robisz wszystko, żeby zawsze tańczyć ze śmiercią, paktować z diabłem – żebyś tylko nie czuł się szczęśliwy.

Przypominał sobie te słowa za każdym razem, gdy zalewał się w trupa i szedł chwiejnie przez podłe dzielnice, wzywany instynktem, by znów wpakować się z butami w policyjne śledztwo, uratować jakąś białogłową z łap demona, przegonić wygłodzone dusze, nadstawiając własnego karku.

Nie myślał o karaniu siebie, po prostu… Robił, co do niego należało.

\- Nigdy nie uda ci się uratować świata – mówiła ta sama znajoma, gdy znów natknęli się na siebie w barze, ona jak zawsze chłodna i perfekcyjna, profesjonalistka w każdym calu, a on znów w rozsypce, trzęsącymi dłońmi nietrafiający papierosem do ust.

\- Warto spróbować – odpowiedział jej lekceważąco, zamawiając więcej alkoholu, niż powinien.

\- I zdechnąć próbując?

\- Rani mnie twój brak wiary we mnie.

\- Spójrz na siebie, John. – Rzuciła mu współczujące spojrzenie. – Ty nawet samego siebie nie potrafisz uratować. Wyglądasz jak wrak. Wróciłeś do dragów, prawda?

\- Skądże – skłamał, chociaż od paru tygodni systematycznie zwiększał sobie dawki kokainowych strzałów. Sam przed sobą udawał, że robi to tylko dla wyostrzenia szóstego zmysłu.

Po tej rozmowie – niezbyt oczyszczającej, niezbyt przyjemnej, zakończonej mnóstwem przekleństw i zawoalowanych gróźb wysłania siłą na terapię – wytoczył się na wiecznie mokre chodniki Londynu, po raz pierwszy w życiu ciesząc się z mroźnego przedwiośnia i wiatru chłodzącego mu rozgrzaną alkoholem i zaduchem twarz.

Polazł w obce sobie rejony miasta, gubiąc się w wąskich, czarnych uliczkach, których zaułków nie sięgało światło latarni. Nawet pijany, zmęczony jak Syzyf po całym dniu toczenia kamienia pod jebaną górę, czuł w głowie cichy zew – tak brzmiały mu zawsze kłopoty.

Założył słuchawki na uszy, pozwolił rockowej składance powiększać mu migrenę, wcisnął ręce do kieszeni trencza, który nie chronił go przed lekkim przymrozkiem. Krople deszczu spływały mu po policzkach jak łzy, w butach chlupała brudna, rynsztokowa woda i czuł się podle jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

Po raz kolejny wyszedł z niego kłamca, drań, prawdziwy skurwiel, który pomocną dłoń nie tylko odtrąci, ale jeszcze ugryzie i nawarczy na jej właściciela.

Zaplątał się tej nocy w niebezpieczne rejony, znalazł to czego szukał – kłopoty. Był sam, a ich było trzech, wytatuowanych w okultystyczne wzory, zaklęcia w starożytnym języku. Zebrani nocną porą wzywali demona. Gdyby był trzeźwy i w dobrej formie pewnie by sobie z nimi poradził – ale nie był.  
Znalazł go Chas, zawsze niezawodny Chas, jeden z nielicznych ludzi, którzy się od niego nie odwrócili – on i jeszcze jeden facet, który wisiał Chasowi przysługę. Szukali go przez dwa dni, zaniepokojeni zniknięciem sławnego Johna Constantine’a, który nie potrafił przeżyć dnia, by nie wściubić nosa w jakieś ciemne sprawy. Podobno przeleżał dwa dni w ciemnym zaułku, na samym dnie rynsztoka, nieprzytomny, skopany prawie na śmierć, przykryty śmieciami – zabrali go do szpitala i usłyszeli, że zrobili to w ostatniej chwili. Skrajne wycieńczenie organizmu, ciężkie obrażenia – czy pan się boksował z ciężarówką?, żartowali lekarze, gdy tylko John uchylił powieki na tyle, by ujrzeć gromadkę Mężczyzn w Kitlach otaczającą wianuszkiem jego łóżko.

\- Nie – odparł, wyrywając wenflon z nabrzmiałej żyły i wstając z łóżka. – Wypierdolił mnie sam Szatan, a teraz chciałbym już wyjść.

Nie miał dość siły, by podnieść się z łóżka, przytrzymali go na nim siłą, podali jakieś uspokajacze – pielęgniarka o posturze enerdowskiej kulomiotaczki nie mogła przebić się przez zrosty na jego przedramionach – i przeleżał w szpitalu kolejny tydzień, z dodatkowymi radościami życiowymi w postaci policjantów, zadających mnóstwo niewygodnych pytań.

\- Czy to byli sataniści? Jakiś kult? Naziści? Faszyści? Widział pan ich twarze? Czy pan ich sprowokował? Był pan pijany? – A potem zawsze następowało jeszcze jedno, nieuniknione pytanie: - Skąd się wzięły rany na pana ramionach?

\- Przedzierałem się przez różany ogród – odpowiadał zwykle i wypraszał policjanta z pokoju.

Gdy tylko wyszedł ze szpitala, poszedł znów w tę ciemną uliczkę, tym razem z przygotowanym zaklęciem i butelką szkockiej. Na chodniku wciąż widniały niezmyte deszczem ślady krwi – jego krwi. Usiadł na krawężniku i spojrzał na nie z politowaniem, żałując siebie i swojej własnej żałosności, która doprowadziła go do tego momentu życia – gdy siedzi nad zaschniętą kałużą własnej krwi, z butelką szkockiej ściskaną w objęciach jak ukochana kobieta. Nie mogąc się pozbierać psychicznie, zacytował szeptem:

\- Pewnego dnia spadnie na te ulice prawdziwy deszcz…

Poczuł się trochę lepiej i wypowiedział inkantację, mając nadzieję, że wszystko zadziała jak należy. Nie był pewien, czy zdoła odnaleźć i spętać demona, i czy nie zabije się próbując z nim walczyć, ale cóż, raz się żyje.

Obyło się bez komplikacji, ale Diabeł jeden wie, łatwo nie było. Przez parę następnych dni nawet cieszył się z tego małego zwycięstwa. Pierwszy raz od czasu Newcastle… Pierwszy raz od czasu swojej największej porażki nie miał ochoty rozwalić sobie łba.

***

Codzienne budzenie się, to jedna z największych tragedii, jakich doświadcza człowiek.

John obudził się ze smakiem przetrawionego alkoholu na języku, jakby ktoś na noc wepchnął mu starą skarpetę w usta. Dochodziło południe. Zasłony były zaciągnięte. Pościel rozkopana. Wspomnienia sennych koszmarów – aż nadto wyraźne.

Pierwszy ruch okupił bólem niedawno zrośniętych żeber. Drugi – wywindował go do pozycji siedzącej. Trzecim było sięgnięcie do szafki nocnej, wymacanie paczki silk cutów. Zapalił, podparł głowę dłońmi, zaklął na swoje życie. Kolejny pieprzony cudowny dzień z życia Johna Pieprzonego Constantine'a mógł oficjalnie uznać za rozpoczęty.

***

Ktoś krzyknął.

„Nie. To ja krzyczę”, uświadomił sobie.

Dlaczego? Bo boli bardziej, niż można znieść. Bo jego krew zmienia się już w kurewski alkohol, bo ulica jest mokra, a wiatr zimny, a on nie ma sił podnieść się z kolan. Bo wcale nie jest tym wszystkim zaskoczony.

Każdy przewidział, jak to się skończy, starali się go ostrzec, starali się być jego przyjaciółmi – to on im na to nie pozwolił. „Weselsza jest ta szalona, samotna jazda do piekła od waszych wspólnych terapii”, żartował, gdy chcieli go zaciągnąć do psychiatry.

Na cholerę mu psychiatra? Kurwa. Powinien raczej wykupić nie cykl wizyt, ale solidny kawał sznura, dobrą whiskey i paczkę szlugów. Najebać się jak stodoła, wypalić wszystkie fajki i powiesić się na drzewie – uwolnić świat od zapijaczonej plagi, jaką jest John Pieprzony Constantine.

Angielski anioł śmierci, co nie? Z tą różnicą, że na niego krew baranka działa dokładnie na odwrót – jeśli ktoś jest nią naznaczony, na pewno zginie.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Popłynęła krew. Dobrze. Płać krwią za krew, Johnny, chłopcze, ty męczenniku własnego sumienia.

Krzyk gubił się na pustej ulicy. Porwał go wiatr i szum deszczu. Zmiażdżyło go chłodne powietrze. Constantine był sam, i nie było nikogo, kto usłyszałby jak krzyczy. Może to i lepiej, oszczędził sobie jednego upokorzenia więcej. Jak przez mgłę przypominał sobie pub, zmartwioną twarz Chasa, na moment zanim zerwał się z miejsca, przewrócił stolik i wyszedł w noc.

Chas, cholera! Na co ci to, słońce? Na jaką cholerę włóczysz się za Johnem Pieprzonym Constantinem? Też czekasz na śmierć, też należysz do tego małego zgromadzenia niedoszłych samobójców? Chas, cholera…

Ile można płacić za jeden błąd? Jak długo człowiek musi iść przez piekło zanim odpokutuje swoje winy?

Próbował wstać, ale całe jego ciało trzęsło się, nie wiedział, czy to tylko z powodu zimna. Z jego gardła wyrwał się bezradny szloch.

„Chcę umrzeć”.

Nie, Johnny, chłopcze, nie chcesz. Jeszcze ci nie wolno, jeszcze nie zasłużyłeś.

„Trafię do piekła tak czy siak, pierdolony zarozumialcu z mojej głowy”.

Johnny, tyle jeszcze piekła przed tobą…


End file.
